<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fencing by UselessSidecharacter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120947">Fencing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSidecharacter/pseuds/UselessSidecharacter'>UselessSidecharacter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dimension 20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Self-Doubt, Swordfighting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSidecharacter/pseuds/UselessSidecharacter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fabian has a fencing bout which gets to him, Adaine wants to learn to have a way to be useful in a fight after using her spells.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adaine Abernant &amp; Fabian Seacaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Had the idea for this and wrote it very quickly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sound of steel clashing against steel was still ringing in his ears as Fabian clambered over the edge of the duelling ring, his opponent being bustled out with a nasty gash across his left arm left the large room empty as the large doors swung shut behind the fencing coach and the wood elf fighter who’d left way too much space open on his left side when he lunged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fabian angrily shoved his sword into his bag; it was a beautiful thing, the guard was gold, inlaid with spiralling silver runes which drew together around the base of the blade which was a superbly made object that was weighted so perfectly in felt like an extension of his arm, the hilt was made of the best leather available and curved ever so slightly to make the angle of the blade just a tiny bit different from what the opponent would expect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fabian spent hours obsessing over that sword, practicing, polishing and just appreciating it but right now he resented it, a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The damned woodelf’s taunting words kept going around in his; </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut up,forget about him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he shouldn’t have let him get under his skin; he probably hadn’t even meant it, it was all part of the sport.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even so Fabian had to resist the urge to whirl around and snap when he heard his name called, he was glad he had because when he turned he was face to face with Adaine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Hey Adaine, what’re you doing here?” Fabian could hear how fake his voice sounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No reason really,” Luckily Adaine didn’t seem to notice. “I saw the end of the fight, you did well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fabian raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you won didn’t you?” Adaine laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, this shouldn’t have rattled you so much. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fabian turned towards the door and slung his bag over his shoulder. “Everyone else will be at lunch, I’m going to get changed; you should go, I’ll catch up in a bit.” He didn’t mean to sound brusque, but right now he wanted a hot shower and solitude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fabian?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you a favour?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fabian tried to gauge his friend, she seemed a bit nervous but honestly that wasn’t too odd for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, well I haven’t told anyone else yet but I’m going to take a couple of fencing classes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’m just worried about running out of spells and then being useless in a fight; this way I can stab someone if it gets bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok; what do you need me for then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, most people, even in the lowest classes, have some kind of background in fencing but when I was a kid I got told any martial weapon was ‘akin to destroying a millennia of Abernant family honour’,” Fabian grinned as Adaine affected an over the top haughty voice in imitation of her parents accent, “So I have no clue what I’m doing, I barely know the handle from the pointy bit; so could you give me some pointers or something? Just so I don’t completely embarrass myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re calling a hilt a handle it’ll take more than ‘some pointers’ to stop you embarrassing yourself” Adaine made a face of mock outrage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So will you help me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fabian looked at the intricate guard sticking out his bag and his jaw clenched slightly. He really just wanted to get changed and forget about fencing for the day, but he had said he’d do Adaine a favour, also this was going to be very funny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Can I ask you something though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why haven’t you told anyone else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I want to get to a point where I don’t just drop the sword before I tell anyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, well let’s get started” Fabian pulls out his spare, cheap sword with a dented blade and basic guard. “This is the hilt; hold it don’t drop it, this is the point, it goes in the other person.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading. This is just going to be really short chapters, I just like Adaine &amp; Fabian and I don’t think we get enough of them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, these are all going to be short chapters that I haven’t spent a huge amount of time on so they might not be great.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A few weeks later</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Block with the forte, not with the debole; do you want me to cut your sword in half? ‘Cause that’s what’s going to happen if you block with the debole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adaine was covered in sweat while Fabian looked completely fine, he seemed to be dancing around her while her legs were feeling shaky and she was barely fending off his attacks even as he told her what attack was coming, swinging at her with one of the school training swords; his usual rapier having been absent for the past couple of weeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Left, left, right, left, right, right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each contact of the blades jarred her arm and the clanging rang in her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better, now thrust, thrust, lunge!” Adaine summoned what last strength she had for the string of attacks, almost yelling with the effort as she threw herself forward: ramming her blade towards Fabian chest but of course it was easily deflected and a second later the point of Fabian’s blade was at her throat, she lowered her blade; still with one foot forward and looking pretty ridiculous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Fabian said, gently kicking her back foot into proper position, “if you were twice as fast and I was twice as slow you might stand a chance.” She gave him an angry look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving his rapier away Fabian grinned “you can take five” and Adaine collapsed where she stood with a groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want your water?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please” Fabian climbed through the ropes and picked up Adaine’s bottle before tossing it to her; she only just caught it before it collided with her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I was talking to Fig this morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Adaine said with exhaustion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and she asked me if I knew where you go every other day at lunch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adaine didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why haven’t you told anyone about you fencing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There just hasn’t been alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know that that’s not true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adaine sighed and took a drink of water but stayed silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously Adaine; what is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, it’s not important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It clearly is, you’re obviously upset; are you embarrassed? You think they’ll make fun of you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, it’s fine.” Adaine said shortly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just worried,” Fabian soothingly said, “It’s not like you to keep things from your friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it’s not like you to hide from someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’re you talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That woodelf you were fighting! Ceremony or whatever; whenever you see him you walk in the other direction and he’s been walking around here for weeks looking for you to schedule a rematch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, that’s not the same thing; and you’re changing the subject.” Fabian said, annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what if I am? there both things we don’t want to talk about so we should both just leave it.” Adaine said, in a tone which discouraged further conversation, pulling herself to her feet. “Come on, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fabian climbed back in with a sigh and took up an en garde position. “I’m going to lunge, parry then riposte; got it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adaine nodded, and Fabian sprang;sprocketing forward and aiming his point at Adaine’s torso only to have it deflected at the last second and he had to then awkwardly twist to deflect Adaine’s follow up blow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adaine looked almost as surprised as Fabian and broke into a broad smile as she saw his momentary look of shock before he was back up and shouting words at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Left, right, right, riposte…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of clanging metal filled the large room again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, feedback is really useful so comments are appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>... y’know originally this was going to be one chapter. Then two. Then three. Now I’m on at least five... it was supposed to be a really chill thing I could do without much investment and now I’m adding characters? and planning like a whole plot? When did that happen?</p><p> </p><p>Eh what’re you gonna do?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon" Fabian grinned, Adaine wanted to break his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't," she said melodramatically "I'm dead." Even though she was getting better she was still left exhausted after each training session; she wasn't even sure Fabian had broken a sweat at any point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get up." Fabian Fabian said, grasping Adaine's arm when she raised it and dragging her up, ignoring her whining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just five minutes attacking, then five defending; then you're done."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said that last time!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I should have been clearer, I said attacking not waving your sword around like a club."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... I wanna stab you so bad." Adaine muttered as she picked up her sword again and prepared to start again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do it then."  Smirked Fabian, standing in the centre of the dueling ring. In this exercise the person defending didn't move while they tried to deflect the attackers blows; it was a good way of stopping the habit of just backing away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For five minutes Fabian easily, almost casually, deflected Adaine's increasingly wild and uncalculated attacks; earlier on she'd managed to land a couple of blows however as time had worn on she became sloppier with fatigue; still she'd improved a lot in the couple of months since their first session and while she wasn't too of her class she wasn't the worst either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adaine’s arm was numb from all the clashes by the end of the five minutes; when the time was up Adaine almost dropped the rapier, her hand falling to her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can take a break before you defend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you're so kind” Adaine said sarcastically, blowing a few loose strands of hair which had escaped from her tight ponytail out of her face before picking up her water bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the uniform?” Adaine asked, mainly playing for time but also fairly curious why Fabian wasn’t in his usual training clothes and instead in the dark red Aguefort gym uniform which everyone had to wear for any kind of sport and hated, honestly Adaine didn’t have a problem with it; growing up as she did wearing uniforms almost exclusively, but Fabian seemed to get away with not using: because of course he did, but over the past couple of weeks he’d taken to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No reason.” In a voice so fakery casual even Adaine could notice something was off, she narrowed her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t have anything to do with why you haven’t been using your sword recently?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that?” Fabian responded in the same casual tone. “That’s just in case I lose my blade; I wish to be able to fight with any sword I find.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riiiighhhttt.” Adaine returned suspiciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are delaying, come on; in the centre.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adaine groaned but put her water bottle down and walked to the centre of the ring, just as Fabian took an offensive stance his eyes grew wide and he flipped over the edge, crouching behind the raised dias.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adaine only had time to shoot a quizzical look in his direction before her attention was drawn by the door to the gym opening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s Adaine right?” The speaker was a handsome woodelf with shoulder length light brown hair and sharp features accompanied by piercing brown eyes; where did Adaine know him from?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, can I help you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re friends with Fabian Seacaster aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where he is? I’ve been trying to schedule a rematch for weeks now, I just can never get a hold of him.”  Immediately Adaine placed him as the opponent Fabian had been duelling when she first asked him for help in fencing, she was just about to say “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah he’s just crouching on the other side of the ring” </span>
  </em>
  <span>before stopping herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, sorry”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if you see him can you tell him I’ve been looking for him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Wait! Who’s been looking for him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Yeah sorry, my name is Kuran.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuran turned to leave but stopped himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’re you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Oh, just practicing” Adaine moved her sword slightly to emphasise her point then immediately felt stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, you know how wizards are… we’re… weird” she followed this up with some more sword waving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough.” Kuran responded before walking out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fabian clambered back up and assumed his stance as if nothing had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-“ Adaine was cut off as Fabian’s blade scythed threw the air at her, she only just managed to block it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just leave it, Ok?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, any feedback is really appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn’t really get this chapter to work if that makes sense , I might rewrite part of it or all of it at some point but I might as well post what I’ve got.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tell me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clang</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ting</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Why not Fabian?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Scrape</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>‘Cause it's none of your business!” Fabian was trying to ignore the conversation; pulling increasingly complex manoeuvres but Adaine was being persistent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fabian thrust his blade forward, was deflected then beat Adaine’s attack away and made an awkward swipe causing her to jump back, barely avoiding the scything blade. Even though she was being annoying Fabian had to admit she was lasting longer in their bouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re my friend, so it is my business.” Adaine said heatedly making a feint on Fabian’s left before lunging on his right which almost caught him off guard and forced him a few inches back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still not talking about it.” Fabian said gruffly before making another attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not!?” Adaine asked exasperatedly after managing to deflect the blow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not an answer!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fabian didn’t respond, instead making another series of attacks which Adaine managed to clumsily deflect; if he just calmed down this would be easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adaine made a slash which again forced Fabian to retreat slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you avoiding this guy? You beat him right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was right!” Fabian said, almost shouting; his rapier at his side, forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...right about what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything!” The large room was deafeningly silent after the clash of metal on metal had subsided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fabian walked to sit heavily down on the edge of the ring. Adaine followed but left some space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did he say?” Adaine asked softly after a few seconds of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was just to get under my skin, it’s not important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fabian,  of course it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine” Fabian sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Flashback-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fabian and Kuran stood facing each other with swords up, eyeing each other as they prepared for the fight to start,  Fabian had seen the woodelf in a couple of fights and knew he wasn’t someone to be taken lightly; he made up for his lack of reach by being extremely fast and aggressive; preventing his opponent from utilising their size advantage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fabian’s train of thought was thrown off when a sneer came across Kuran’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice sword, do all posh twats have such eyesores to fight with or just you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fabian's face flashed with anger and he slashed out at his opponent who daily side stepped and almost skewered him with a lightning fast attack which Fabian only just managed to twist away from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're slow, Seacaster." Fabian growled and lunged at Kuran who easily deflected it and slashed his blade up into Fabian's face; narrowly missing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe if you hadn't stuck half a tonne of gold on your rapier you'd move faster." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you." Fabia knew he shouldn't let himself get drawn into this but something about this guy was irritating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What, do you hope it'll blind someone?" Kuran followed up this jibe with a rapid succession of aggressive blows which Fabian had trouble deflecting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At least I'm not using a sharpened fire poker!" Fabian retorted; managing to control himself enough to return some more calculated attacks which still didn't do much to shut up the elf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fire poker? Gods how posh are you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not posh!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That silk getup you've got on would beg to differ"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>kill you if you don't shut up" Fabian said angrily, parrying then reposting only to be met with a very skillful counter parry which deflected his blade so far out from his body he had to jump back from the Elf's next attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you flirting with me?" Kuran said with an annoying smirk as he lunged again; only barely missing Fabian's torso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fabian snarled and made a wild swipe at the annoying face which simply dodged and continued to smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, no offence but I don't really go in for rich snobs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know only people who are bad at fighting resort to distractions."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well maybe if I'd had a super rich dad who paid for me to have private tutoring for years then I wouldn't need to distract."  Yeah took a tiny break in speaking as he parried and then let out a flurry of blows. "And I'd like to think I wouldn't need to rub it in everyone's face, every damn day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't do that!" Fabian narrowly blocked a lunge, Kuran pulled slightly to his right when he lunged Fabian noted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, which is why you show up everyday on a motorbike, have a sword worth half this school and wear fucking satin?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won the hangman!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuran lunged again and Fabian took his chance; slicing him across his forearm.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-Present-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As Fabian had spoke Adaine had sat beside him, kind of awkwardly; not used to Fabian being overly personal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You shouldn't let that get to you; it's not like he knows you or anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know" he answered with a rueful smile, "but that's kind of the point, that's how people who don't know me see me, what did you first think when you saw me on the first day?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well… you had just punched a guy who offered you a tower, so I didn't think you were great but then I started to know you, and you're a good person."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By if we hadn't had detention together you would never have talked to me; with very good reason. I guess I'm just worried that if I had ended up in detention by myself I'd still not have any friends."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, any notes on how to improve this chapter would be appreciated. Or just any feedback in general.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4 version 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so I ended up rewriting this chapter, but decided to keep the original version up.</p><p>Be warned, this might make zero sense because I haven’t slept in a while and while it makes sense to me it might be gibberish, so yeah.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tell me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clang</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ting</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Why not Fabian?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Scrape</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>‘Cause it's none of your business!” Fabian was trying to ignore the conversation; pulling increasingly complex manoeuvres but Adaine was being persistent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fabian thrust his blade forward, was deflected then beat Adaine’s attack away and made an awkward swipe causing her to jump back, barely avoiding the scything blade. Even though she was being annoying Fabian had to admit she was lasting longer in their bouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re my friend, so it is my business.” Adaine said heatedly making a feint on Fabian’s left before lunging on his right which almost caught him off guard and forced him a few inches back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still not talking about it.” Fabian said gruffly before making another attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not!?” Adaine asked exasperatedly after managing to deflect the blow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not an answer!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fabian didn’t respond, instead making another series of attacks which Adaine managed to clumsily deflect; if he just calmed down this would be easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adaine made a slash which again forced Fabian to retreat slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you avoiding this guy? You beat him right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m an asshole!” Fabian said, almost shouting; his rapier at his side, forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The large room was deafeningly silent after the clash of metal on metal had subsided and Fabian didn’t speak again for a few seconds, sitting down at the edge of the ring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He called me an asshole ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s why you’ve been so weird recently? Because one guy said you were an asshole?” Adaine said, following Fabian and sitting beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I don’t know; it just got to me alright? He seemed like the kind of person I’d get along with, like Ragh. Then in the fight he started getting at me for my sword and Papa, and the hangman, it got to me and I was angry for a while, I thought he was just a dick. But then I talked to some of the other fencers… turns out he is poor, like even worse off than Jawbone when we met him, he lives in an orphanage and had to work two jobs to buy the sword he uses because he doesn’t want people to think he has to use the school ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I guess… I realised how annoying I must be to so many people, my sword is probably worth more money than that kid will ever see, I had the best trainers in Solace for as long as I could remember and had my parents provide everything for me, for fucks sake I wore a letterman jacket on my first day because my father bribed the coach to give me a spot on the team; I punched someone offering me a flower because I didn’t think they were worth my time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you were annoying but you changed, you’re not that guy anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t I? How many times have I said something insensitive about money to someone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you don’t mean to be; you just slip up sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never did! Your family was as rich as mine and you were never an entitled asshole to anyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because when I don’t understand something I get too anxious to say anything.” Adaine answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fabian was silent for a few seconds before continuing “ I don’t know why what he said messed me up so bad. I guess I don’t know if I would survive his life if it had happened to me, let alone get into Aguefort adventuring academy. And it’s not just him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, look at our group; which one of us is the least well adjusted: me, easily. And I had two loving parents who gave me everything I wanted. Gorgug grew up knowing that he was completely different from his parents and is still the nicest person ever, Riz has a mother who works all the time, and can barely remember his father; he’s slightly odd sometimes and he doesn’t sleep enough but still, Kristen got kicked out by her parents and is still somehow more emotionally mature than I, Fig has a demon for a father which she only found out about when horns grew out hoof her skull and is one of the coolest people alive; and you had abusive parents who abandoned you to be looked after by a werewolf and are still amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for making me think about my parents” Adaine said with a sad smile</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But thanks for saying I’m amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just feel like I’m always going to live in my parents shadow even though compared to most people I’ve had a great relationship with my parents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get it; I mean I still can’t tell my friends that I’m doing sword fighting because I’m still somehow scared of how my parents would react… but we’re more than what our parents made, just like I’m trying not to be a scared child who feels like she has to apologise for existing, you’re trying to not be a pompous asshole; you’re getting better by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Fabian smiled slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get why you’ve been a bit off recently but why are you avoiding him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I don’t really want to beat him? Because if our roles were reversed I know how much I’d hate him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adaine stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, do you want to get back at it or are you scared I’m going to beat you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fabian smirked despite himself and stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m terrified.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, any feedback is extremely welcome</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, honestly this doesn’t feel finished but I have no clue how to finish it which is really annoying for me but I don’t think I’m going to add anymore to this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>